Dealing with Their Reality
by Summer Lovin Gal
Summary: It's Divergent times and Tobias -or Four- and Tris aren't a couple. Al hasn't died. New and changing discoveries are made when 6 kids are thrown into the cities lives. The 6 kids, found in long frozen tubes, all from different places. All Divergent, but are they going to stay Divergent? Or is city's leaders going to mold them into what they SHOULD be? Full Summary inside!


**So new Divergent story! It's my first! ^_^**

**Full summary: It's Divergent times and Tobias -or Four- and Tris aren't a couple. Al hasn't died. New and changing discoveries are made when 6 kids are thrown into the cities lives. The 6 kids, found in long frozen tubes, all from different places. All Divergent, but are they going to stay Divergent? Or is city's leaders going to mold them into what they SHOULD be? 2 of them know what's going to happen. They know about Tris and Tobias and everything after that, but, they cannot tell anyone. Especially, Jeanine Matthews, or else their life is going to be on the line.**

**I'm also gonna post it on Wattpad and I might not update chapter per chapter at the same time so...I don't own anything! I own only the plot and the OC's!...and...yeah...**

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Who are you and state your business!" barks a Dauntless man hold a gun toward 6 kids that are on their knees.

"I don't know!" yells a red-headed boy.

"Tell us now!" yells another Dauntless man with a gun.

The initiates, Four, and Eric gather around the kids. Jeanine and Tori appear from the crowd and stop the Dauntless men,

"Let them speak before you do anything." orders Tori sternly. The men put down their gun and Jeanine faces the 6 kids,

"Stand." orders Jeanine with her head up. The 6 kids stand up, "Who are you?"

They keep their mouths shut, but a dark brown haired boy with blue eyes looks up a bit,

"I'm Damien," he says not looking at Jeanine or anyone else. Jeanine gives him a smug smile and examines him,

"Why are you here?" She asks narrowing her eyes,

"I-I don't know..." says Damien, still not looking at her. Jeanine's jaw tightens, then she opens her mouth to lecture him, but Tori stops her,

"We'll find out sooner or later, but this will take time." Tori says calmly to Jeanine. Jeanine's smug smile turns into a half smile half frown and nods.

"All of you look up." Eric says. The 6 kids raise their heads slowly, but don't make eye contact with anyone. "Names. Now."

"Jasmine." mumbles a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Eric's eyes flared because he couldn't hear her,

"Louder!"

"Jasmine." She says in a normal voice, but Eric still couldn't hear her. A girl with brown eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights nudges Jasmine in her side,

"You're going to get us killed." She whispers to Jasmine.

"Say it louder!" Eric screams. Jasmine gets aggravated,

"JASMINE!" she screams shooting daggers at him with fury as throws her arms to each side. Eric crosses his arms and smirks at her.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Eric points out. Jasmine's jaw clenches and she lunges at him, but a boy with blue/grey eyes and blonde hair grasps her waist and holds her back.

"Stop squirming." he whispers to Jasmine. She calms down and the boy holds her from her waist. Eric examines him,

"Grey," the boy states simply. The initiates eye Grey, and he starts to become uncomfortable, but doesn't show it.

"Hey Stiff." Peter begins looking at Grey then Tris, "The kid looks exactly like you!" Peter, Molly and Drew laugh and Tris ignores them along with Grey.

Eric scans through the 6 people in front of him and his eyes land on a girl with long wavy blonde hair,

"You," he points at her, "What's _your_ name?" she looks at him for a second before staring back at her converse,

"Alice." she squeaks. Eric walks toward her,

"Say it louder." He grits through his teeth.

"Alice." she says not any louder.

"Louder!"

"Alice." she says normally. Eric grabs her by her shirt and puts her up against the wall,

"You wouldn't stay a day in Dauntless." he gritts through his teeth. Others around them watch in interest, except for the 5 kids that came with her. Alice winces and Tori comes to the rescue,

"Just test them." Tori says calmly. Eric throws Alice on the floor and walks to the targets.

"All of you. Come now!" Eric demands.

They scurry over to the targets.

"Al or whatever your name is." Eric says pointing at Alice, "Come and stand in front of the target."

Alice walks slowly toward the target, while Peter slips through the crowd and pushes Alice to the target. She tumbles down in front of the target and stands up.

"If you flinch, you will be hanging over the chasm." informs Eric. Alice nods with her eyes wide and glances at Jasmine with a knowing look.

"Do you think we are..." Jasmine mouths to Alice.

"Yeah." she mouths back. "I'm in trouble. I am NOT Dauntless material."

Jasmine's eyes are filled with worry and she bites her bottom lip.

Christina looks at Alice, then back at Jasmine,

"They know something." Christina whispers to Will. He gives her a quizzical look,

"Hm, how Candor of you." he says. Christina rolls her eyes and they listen in to Eric.

"Four, give me a-" he stops himself, "Actually, I'll do this myself." He narrows his eyes and plasters an evil smile on his pierced/tattoed face.

He lines up his knife, then throws it at full speed. The 5 people that were found with her, are watching in terror as the airborn knife flings toward her. Alice screams, then ducks down with her arms wrapped around her head. The knife clings onto the target board, where her heart should have been. Alice slowly looks up with a scared expression,

"Get up!" Eric barks. She obeys and Eric comes at her,

"Eric!" Tris screams,

"It's clear that she is not Dauntless. You don't need to hang her over the chasm." Tori adds. Jasmine and the girl with brown and blonde hair look at Tori hopefully, asking if they could get Alice. Tori nods and they run over to Alice and help her.

"Eric," Jeanine cuts in, "Send them to a dorm and get Four and Beatrice to watch them."

Eric glares at her, then gestures Four and Tris to take them. 2 run into the room with backpacks in their arms,

"Ms. Matthews, we've found these backpacks and we believe that they belong to the children,

"We aren't children!" Jasmine yells angrily. Grey's eyes widen and he clamps his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up." hisses a short red headed boy. Jasmine rolls her eyes,

"She's right they aren't. Just give them their belonging and the rest of you get back to your initations." Jeanine interrupts.

The Erudite men hand the bags to Grey, Damien, Jasmine, Alice, the blonde and brown haired girl, and the ginger boy. Four and Tris guide them to dormitories. Alice leans over to Jasmine,

"It's them." she whispers, "I know it's illogical, but, I mean, it has to be."

Jasmine slightly nods, "I agree with you, but then that means we have to hide in a faction or else we'll be killed." she whispers back.

"Can we stay for a while? I want to eat Dauntless cake."

"Alice, I don't think we are going to stay 'for a while', I think we were in those tubes for decades. Maybe centuries."

Alice sighs, "Now that you mention it, I think you're right." she pauses, "What did you get on your aptitude test?"

"Amity and Dauntless."

Alice snorts, "Are you kidding, you aren't very kind.

"Jasmine dramatically places her hand over heart, "I can be if I wanted to."

Alice laughs a bit and shakes her head, "I can see you as Dauntless and Candor."

Jasmine half smiles and shrugs her shoulders. They reach their dorm. They all go inside and Four locks the door,

"This is going to be your new home until you are put into a faction." he states.

"What's a faction?" asks the ginger boy.

Jasmine and Alice give each other a knowing look and then smirk.

"In this city, everyone is divided into a faction. Each faction represents a virtue. Dauntless are the brave and courageous. They wear mainly black. Candor are the honest. They wear black and white-" Tris explains,

"They are also loud mouths and don't think before they say anything." Four critisizes,

"Anyway, the Erudite are the intelligent. They wear blue. Amity are _always_ happy and they are the peaceful. They wear red and yellow." Tris pauses, "And finally, Abnegation, they are the selfless and wear only grey."

"Isn't that your old faction?" Jasmine blurts out. Her eyes widen and she clamps her hand over her mouth,

"Yes, wait." Tris says, "How do you know that."

"J-just a guess, cuz you paused before saying that faction." She lies somewhat convincingly, but the blonde and brown haired girl didn't believe her,

"Yeah, right." she says.

Jasmine glares at her, "Shut it Safa."

Safa plops down on one of the beds and picks at her nails,

"What are your names?" asks Tobias -Four.

"Damien." says Damien.

"I know who you are." Four snaps, "I was talking to the red head and the blonde/brown haired girl."

"Safa." She says, still picking at her nails.

"Tommy." mumbles the red headed boy, not proud of his name.

"I'm just going to call you Tom..." Tris says. "Oh, and I'm Tris."

"F-" Four begins, but gets cut off by Alice,

"Tobias." she says hopefully.

Four glares at her. "Don't ever call me that again. My name is _Four._"

Alice steps back and hides behind Grey,

"You'll have your tour of the compound tomorrow. Go to sleep. You might have to wake up early tomorrow." Four says, then he leaves the room.

Tris gives them a light smile before leaving,

"Don't be afraid of Four. He'll come around." With that she left.

Safa gets up from her bed and walks over to Jasmine and Alice,

"Hey, sis!" she sickly sweetly greets, "So, tell me. How did you know that Tris came from Abgation?"

Jasmine rolls her eyes, "First off, it's _Abnegation_ not Abgation. Secondly, I said that I guessed."

"Please," Tom or Tommy mumbles, "I could tell that you were lying."

"It didn't sound like she was lying." Grey buts in,

"Yeah." Damien agrees.

"But I'm her sister and I _know_ when she's lying." Safa points out, while smirking.

"Fine." Jasmine gives in as she rolls her eyes. "If I tell you guys, your going to have to keep it a secret. Also, Alice and I need to tell you something, because technically, we are all genetically pure."

"What?" Damien asks.

"We'll explain that too." Alice adds, and he nods.

They gather on one of the beds and sit around or on it.

"Okay, where should we start?" Alice asks,

"How about you start with how you know that Tris came from whatever faction and Four got mad at you." Safa suggests,

"Um, ok. Tris's real name is Beatrice and we know that because-" Jasmine starts,

"Don't laugh or judge us because this is going to sound crazy." Alice cuts off,

"Safa, you know the series that I was reading?" Jasmine asks her big sister.

Safa nods, "Yeah. I remember you crying about Tris- OH! That does sound crazy." She says realizing what her sister and Alice were trying to explain.

"So you get what we are trying to tell you?" Jasmine asks gesturing to Alice and herself, she nods.

"Wait," Grey speaks up. "I'm confused."

"You're not the only one." Damien adds, as Tommy nods.

"Should Jassy-" Alice gets cut off by Jasmine,

"Don't call me Jassy." she says sternly.

"Should we or should Safa explain?" Alice asks.

"Safa." the boys reply in unison.

"Okay then." Safa says, "I think they're trying to tell us that, we're in a book called...Divergent."

Tommy snorts, "Yeah right, t,hen what was the book about?" Jasmine opens her to explain, but Alice beat her to it,

"Once i tell you about what happens in Divergent, you'll have to believe us." Alice demands,

"Divergent is about..."

* * *

**OMG! That took so long! I've been working on this for a week or 2! but this week ReadAndWrite14 has been helping me. So please review! Follow! Favourite!**


End file.
